Criticism of the Boys vs. Girls trilogy
Despite its popularity, the ''Boys vs. Girls'' trilogy has suffered criticism, largely stemming from the assertion that D. Isaac Thomas' stories are poorly written and that his plotlines are derived from other sources. Criticism in 2019 In response to the Boy-Team's revenge: :(maybe explain what being called a zero means, and why Watson is so upset by it) '' In response to the Attack at the cafeteria: :(Where are the boys moving? Moving forward with their revenge? Make sure that people who are coming into this, with no previous understanding, what is happening. You have the image in your head, so from your point of view it makes sense. The rest of us don’t have that image. )'' :(change the word burst. It would make more sense.) :(you don’t need to use retreat) :(This doesn’t make sense) :(A lot of this doesn’t make that much sense.) In response to the Battle of GT-1 Base: :(I don’t understand.) :(What are lackeys?) :Andrew Hendersen (Henderson) :(Does GT mean Girl Team?) :Emily Watson (We have already been introduced to this character You don’t need to put her whole name, It sound unnatural.) :(goaded into what?) :(This needs to make more sense, so others understand what's happening?) :(What does faced supposed to mean?) :Twelfth grader (Maybe say Senior :(So there is the arena... but where is everything else happening?) In response to Emily Watson's fight with Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen: :(How do mutants come into the story?) :(How do you knock somebody unconscious with a flamethrower? Did she hit him with it?)'' :(You should decide if “Emily Watson will be referred to as “Emily” Or “Watson” Right now it sounds like you're talking about different people. )'' :(maybe swap the words around to say, “Steven’s fallen weapon” “Picking up Steven’s weapon” Right now it sounds weird. Unless “fallen” Is the name of the weapon. Something you could try if you're not sure about a phrase is to say it out loud, and see how it sounds.) :(What is Brosart?) :(Did Summer die? Explain what happened to her.) :(Didn’t Summer get hit with the laser sword? How was she able to fight if she was hurt?) In response to the duel between Watson and Vincent Organa: :(Add a lot more detail about what is going on.) In response to the scene at the Organa House: :(Trying to explain the place there are in to add context. What type of room are they in, are they sitting on a bed? Also, when saying what people said, have them saying it. That didn’t really make sense. So, when you wrote “He said he felt he owed her one” try putting something like – He said “I really owe you one” … but better. SORRY about the long note, but in this chapter, I got confused who was being talked about at certain points, just try to separate the ideas more maybe.) In response to the beginning of Steven Thompson's efforts to mobilize the Boy-Team: :(The sentences seem to run on for a little. Probably make them into their own sentence.) In response to the murder of Betsy and the murder of Hilary J Black: :(Explain more of what happened in between the battles. How the story led up to that point.) In response to the Rescue of Eegan Grover and the Mission to Zira's city quarter: :(I think you have a really good idea going, but it is very fast paced. It’s difficult to follow along with the plot. I feel like you need to slow the story down and take time to explain important situations.) Category:Real world